paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Romulus Claw.
Romulus Claw is a battle harden T.S.F Police Officer Pup. He has dedicated his life for the Force and has become one of their most high ranking Officers.-7-6-15 Romulus Claw was created and is property of Takota95. Bio Romulus was born in Trussia middle State of Capital in the city of New Port. When he was young he and his friends would think of themselves as super hero's and run through the cities, back allies and roof tops. He injured himself on a number of occasions such as breaking a bone or two. Around this time he wanted to protect People and enforce the Law just like the Soldiers who roamed the streets of his home. During the day he would with his mom anddad who were Industrial workers and at night after they would tuck him into bed then he and his friend would roam the night looking for criminals. Things changed one day after he and his Parents were going home, Romulus saw a enlistment poster for a new thing called the Trussian Security Force. He asked his mom and Dad if he could join and after seeing the joy on his face they agreed. Nine months Later he graduated and became a officer. After several years in the Force Romulus became one of the most high ranking Officers in the Force from his dedication and hard work. He was promoted to the Grand Triple Supreme Officer of the Capital Sate and city. This is the third highest rank giving him complete control over all of Trussias Police force in that state and district when needed. He is under direction of Jo and Freezer as Romulus personally oversees 200,000 T.S.F officers in 35 Police Districts across the TRussian Capital City and State. He is loved and hated alike as he treats his fellow officers like family while he treat criminal scum like actual dirt. He later in his career becomes very brutal and swift in his actions, only because he must maintain God, Law and Order at all costs that is why he is there. Romulus would lead attacks and arrest on Anarchists and crime organizations so naturally he has enemies and allies alike. He is currently stationed in the city of New Port and operates all over the Trussian middle State of Capital. Appearance Romulus is a black and white Husky with red eyes and he wears a standard Blue and Red T.S.F uniform like any other officer. The only real thing that sets him apart with is his uniform, is that Romulus's armor is very rugged, beat up, and almost destroyed. He has scratches, blood stains and burn marks over it telling others that he has seen extensive service over his thirty years on the force. He sports a once ornate but now scratched up colt 1911 45 which he pulls and uses all the time and a Red light saber. He does not wear a helmet because he finds it useless to hide his face from his criminal enemy. Personality In his youth Romulus is fun and likes to play games and Fetch but when he becomes older he is serious and a hard butt all the time. He trains and works hard and does not like horse play, the only seen he would ever do of giving kindness is him helping a fallen officer who was shot but that is it. He demands the best from his officers and will become brutal on Criminals who break the law to such a point he would be suspended. He does not mess around and if he is after you then run, but that will not help against this Hardened Police Pup! Trivia I based Claw off of Romulus Thread from the Hunger Games Movie. Romulus is a real tough Pup he has never smiled once in he career. Romulus hates laziness and incompetent Pups who do not take their job seriously to a point he will strike those he seems deemed not fit for the call of duty. Claw is so Dedicated that he would give his life in the line of duty. Though he may not Smile Romulus loves to lave especially maniacally. Romulus is very strict and brutal. He is as Professional as he is Violent, He has a drive and obsession to wipe out all crime in existence, this is his drive. Romulus at first was a very kind officer but after seeing so many unarmed Pups Hurt he decided that ha and T.S.F will fight even brutal if it has to be that way. Shortly after Romulus joined the Department his Parents were visiting Earth for a vacation and were almost killed. In less then an hour after they returned home he tracked down the punks who did it. He beat them Paw cuffed them and return to the T.S.F capital Police Headquarters with them on his back. He vowed to never let innocent Pups or People die for no reason. He was suspended for 6 weeks, he never regretted doing that and said to Takota that he would again if he had to. Takota understood but warned Romulus to keep calm do to what they stand for. Romulus is very well trained and works out constantly to keep his body up to the phisycal demands of the job. Romulus is a Christian, he belives God is the one and only who can judge us, He believes in what he is doing and what T.I.C has done for his nation. He views himself as a patriot to what ever stands in his way he will crush it. Romulus is also as strong as Freezer. Both love to compete against each other but just for fun. Romulus has a rivalry against a fellow Officer Azul Vuldane but really both are great friends. It is really just for show in front of their younger cadets. Romulus has developed with Takota a rigorous training regiment for all new officers. IT is the new standard for the agency to see who can meet the departments physical demands. Catchphrases and Quotes Criminal Filth!!! You want Law I am Law! I will shoot you Criminal Filth! Long Live The Trussian Security Force! You are Under arrest. (pulls out Weapons) Please Resist!!!!- Thanks to Shado Supreme for this Awesome Catchphrase!!!! The Law Starts and Ends with now Surrender!!! Dead or alive it does not matter because I get paid either way by bringing your carcus in Criminal Filth! Gear and Weapons Romulus carries a beat up Colt 1911 45 Pistol. He also has a electrodes built into his uniform gloves to shock criminals. He also has very, very, Very, Large Claws he can shoot out at any time as well. If he is use these against you the you will be nothing in the end. He also has a Pup Pack with a Net, jet pack and stun Missiles. Romulus's Battle axe, as well as a dual bladed Light Saber. He is highly Trained and Proficient with both of these weapons so don't push him! He also carries 12 Gauge Shotgun with him for Close Quarters.. Vehicles Romulus's T.S.F hover craft. Category:Pups Category:Animals Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Agressive Characters